


Recordar/Olvidar

by zelsh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelsh/pseuds/zelsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvin tiene una bicicleta, y esta vez no piensa llegar tarde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recordar/Olvidar

La bicicleta renquea a su lado, los pedales atascados por años de óxido y desuso, las ruedas hundiéndose entre las rendijas de los adoquines. Marvin sujeta el manillar con fuerza, respirando trabajosamente el resto de la pendiente, sabiendo que al otro lado la cuesta es hacia abajo.

\- ¡Marvin! – El señor Gareth saluda desde la puerta de la panadería, agitando una barra de pan para llamar su atención. - ¡Ya son las ocho! Se te va a escapar.

\- ¡Espero que no, Gareth! – Marvin para un segundo para secarse el sudor que se acumula bajo su boina, en las sienes. – Hoy vengo con ayuda. – Dice, haciendo un gesto hacia su bicicleta.

\- Bah, máquinas. – El panadero mueve el pan en el aire, para añadir énfasis. – Mejor harías en confiar en la fuerza de tus dos piernas.

Marvin se mira las rodillas sobresalir, huesudas y despellejadas por el borde de sus pantalones y resopla, excéptico.

\- Claro, Gareth, claro. – Gareth asiente y entra dentro de su tienda con un gesto de mano, mientras Marvin susurra _ludita_ y acelera el paso, la cadena de la bicicleta quejándose como una docena de gatos hambrientos.

El sol crea sombras alargadas al ponerse, dibujando largas líneas anaranjadas entre las nubes. Marvin ajusta su boina al llegar al final de la cuesta para espantar la claridad y mira la ciudad caer en picado hacia el río, los edificios inclinándose en direcciones extrañas y aleatorias. En algún lugar a su izquierda repican las campanas de la iglesia, el sonido reverberando por las callejuelas, y sabe que tiene que darse prisa.

Presiona el sillín de forma experimental antes de encaramarse al aparato, que se balancea peligrosamente sobre sus dos ruedas. Marvin sabe que es ahora o nunca y el sonido de la gente saliendo de las fábricas le hace sentirse inclinado por el _ahora_ , así que golpea el suelo para darse impulso en un movimiento que sospecha es bastante suicida. Decide que sí, que es suicida del todo cuando el aire empieza a silbar el sus oídos, a toda prisa, los trabajadores sombras fugaces que se apartan cuando le oyen gritar un nada sutil _que voooooooooooooooy._

Marvin sujeta el manillar con decisión, el flequillo negro golpeándole la cara, y está intentando mantener una línea recta como si eso fuese a salvarle de una muerte segura cuando llega a la puerta de la imprenta. La cuesta sigue un poco más pero Marvin frena con los pies, las suelas de sus zapatos levantando humo contra los adoquines. Cuando consigue parar por completo, lo hace a tan sólo unas pulgadas de un chico que le mira paralizado, un cigarrillo casero a medio camino entre su mano y sus labios.

\- ¡Jesús, Marvin! – El chico enciende el cigarrillo distraídamente, los dedos manchados de tinta rápidos encendiendo y deshaciéndose de la cerilla.- ¿Es que quieres matarme?

Marvin se encoge de hombros y le roba una calada a modo de saludo, soltándole un _hola, Artie_ lleno de humo. Artie se frota las sienes, despeinándose los mechones rubios y haciendo que atrapen la luz de maneras interesantes. Marvin no puede verse pero sabe que está sonriendo como un idiota.

\- Pensaba que ibas a plantarme. Otra vez. – Gruñe Artie.

\- Yo nunca te he plantado, eres tú el que se va si tardo más de cinco minutos.

\- ¿¡En qué planeta una hora son cinco minutos?!

\- Oye, mira a ver dentro de tus pantalones porque creo que te has convertido en una chica.

Es una discusión antigua, familiar, a la que ambos dedican unos minutos todos los días como si fuese un ritual, por no perder costumbre. Cuando se cansan de lanzarse puyas, Marvin agarra su bicicleta y echa a andar, Artie caminando a la misma altura.

\- Bueno, ¿y qué opinas de Milagros?

\- ¿Quién mierda es Milagros? – Artie le mira por el rabillo del ojo, una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

\- ¿Quién va a ser? ¡Ella! – Grita Marvin, moviendo el manillar de su bicicleta y haciendo que tenga que caminar en eses a su lado. Artie mira el aparato con desconfianza, comprándole una manzana medio podrida a una señora que balancea precariamente dos niños en su mandil. Marvin observa que paga de más, pero no comenta nada al respecto.

\- Pues opino, - Dice, lentamente, pegándole un mordisco a la fruta antes de lanzársela a Marvin, que tiene que hacer malabares con ella para que no se le caiga. – que Milagros es un nombre muy apropiado porque es un milagro que ese cacharro siga entero, especialmente si lo conduces tú.

\- Ja, ja. Me matas de la risa. Deberías dejar el periódico y dedicarte a la comedia, en serio. – Marvin le saca la lengua pero Artie está demasiado ocupado quitándose la boina al revés, despeinándose de una forma que debería ser ridícula pero que en él resulta terriblemente atractiva. Artie está frunciendo el ceño y Marvin no puede evitar estirar la mano para frotarle entre las cejas con la manzana, haciendo que Artie haga un ruidito molesto y sonría, limpiándose los restos húmedos de la frente.- ¿Cómo van las cosas por el mundo?

\- Por el mundo no sé, pero aquí Pitt no para de jodernos a todos. – Artie suspira, frustrado, y le mira por debajo del flequillo de esa manera que resulta ominosa y familiar al mismo tiempo. – Hay que hacer algo, Merlin.

\- Marvin. – Corrige, automáticamente. Artie asiente, suspirando y Marvin siente la necesidad de cambiar de tema, porque no le gusta cuando Artie empieza a hablar de lo que tienen que hacer, demasiado consciente de lo que le pasa a la gente que decide _hacer algo_. Tampoco le gusta cuando Artie olvida con quién está hablando, pero Artie lo llama recordar, no olvidar, así que supone que los conceptos son relativos y que no importa demasiado.

\- Venga, monta. – Dice Marvin, pasando una pierna por encima del sillín y situando la bicicleta en dirección al río.

\- ¿Qué? No. No pienso subirme a eso contigo.

\- Veeeenga, ¡llegaremos antes! – Insiste Marvin, lanzándole la manzana a un perro y tirándole de la manga a Artie, que suspira y claudica, poniendo los ojos en blanco de manera exagerada.

Los brazos de Artie se posan cálidos alrededor de su cintura, y Marvin tiene que esconder una sonrisa antes de echar a andar, sujetando el manillar con manos un poco temblorosas.

\- ¿Preparado? – Pregunta, una milésima de segundo antes de impulsarse contra el suelo, pero por la manera en la que Artie empieza a gritar toda clase de imaginativos insultos en su oreja deduce que igual no estaba preparado del todo. El aire les golpea por todas partes, y Marvin siente las sombras deslizarse a toda velocidad por su frente cuando pasan por debajo de los tejados que caen un poco hacia la calle, esquivando por los pelos a unos niños que juegan a las canicas. Artie se sujeta de su camisa como si estuviese muerto de miedo, y a Marvin le tiembla el estómago por la risa, y por la velocidad, y por todo lo demás.

El puente cruza el río y se mantiene el aire, sólido y ligero al mismo tiempo, pero Marvin se sale del camino y entra en el prado, bajando por la pendiente hasta que el barro hace que la bicicleta pare de golpe y les tire del sillín. Marvin cae sobre la hierba de la orilla, riéndose sin aire y sin poder evitarlo, el sonido metálico de Milagros chocando contra el suelo imposiblemente lejano.

\- ¡Estás loco! – Grita Artie, sacudiéndose el polvo de los pantalones y mirándole completamente despeinado, los ojos my abiertos. Marvin sonríe desde el suelo.

\- Puede. Pero he hecho que te olvides del gilipollas del Primer Ministro, ¿verdad?

Artie le mira con el ceño fruncido, pero al final suelta esta risa, esta especie de pérdida de aire que le sale desde el fondo de los pulmones y llega hasta el borde de sus labios, y susurra _sí, supongo que sí_ , dejándose caer al lado de Marvin.

El río fluye cristalino sobre las piedras del fondo, y Artie se quita los zapatos sin utilizar las manos, quitándose los calcetines y lanzándolos con los dedos de los pies en un alarde de habilidad bastante impresionante.

\- Wow, eso es bastante impresionante.

\- Gracias, gracias. – Dice Artie, haciendo una especie de reverencia antes de estirar las piernas para dejar fluir el agua suavemente entre sus dedos, que agita dentro del río creando ondas que lamen la orilla.

Desde donde Marvin está puede ver la parte de atrás de su cabeza, donde los mechones siguen imposiblemente despeinados, caracoleando en remolinos rubios sobre su nuca. Marvin estira la mano sin poder evitarlo, los dedos deslizándose entre un pelo que le parece demasiado suave, demasiado fantástico bajo sus yemas y entonces Artie se gira un poco, provocando que los dedos le rocen la comisura de los labios, donde la piel pasa a estar un poco húmeda. Artie exala al mismo tiempo que Marvin, pero le sujeta la muñeca rápidamente, haciendo que se incorpore.

\- No tenías estas pecas aquí. Antes. – Dice, mirando las tres pecas que forman un triángulo perfecto en la base de su muñeca y Marvin sabe que cuando Artie habla de antes no se refiere a antes ayer o antes hace un año, sino a una idea mucho más abstracta, lejana, inconcebible de antes. También sabe que Artie suena como un loco, que ha sonado así desde el primer día en que le vió, con una camisa demasiado grande y demasiado sucia, hablando de reyes y de castillos y susurrándole _Merlin, Merlin_ en la caracola de la oreja como si fuese el más precioso de los secretos. Pero sobre todo, sobre todo, sabe que está enamorado de este chico, de forma irracional y un poco peligrosa, desde el primer momento y desde otra vida, si lo que cuenta Artie es verdad, así que contesta,

\- Y supongo que tú no tenías manchas de tinta en los dedos. Antes. – Y ambos miran la parte donde sus cuerpos se tocan, los dedos de Artie rodeando la muñeca de Marvin en una circunferecia perfecta, y por alguna extraña razón sus pecas y las manchas de Artie coinciden, se tocan, encajan como las piezas de un puzle, y ambos sonrien sin saber muy bien por qué, el corazón aleteándoles incontrolable en el pecho.

Todavía están sonriendo cuando se besan, de hecho, los labios y los dientes chocando, las lenguas saliendo a buscarse a medio camino. Las manos de Artie le revuelven los laterales del pelo y Marvin se está subiendo a su regazo mucho antes de que pueda procesar el pensamiento, el amor latiéndole con urgencia por todo el cuerpo. Artie se separa un poco para morderle el lateral de la mandibula, haciendo que Marvin gima bajito, y su aliento es húmedo y brillante contra su cuello cuando Artie susurra,

\- Recordarás, Merlin. Marvin. – Repite, promete, jura una y otra y otra vez, los últimos rayos de sol dibujando sombras suaves en sus mejillas. – Recordarás.

Pero Marvin supone que eso son conceptos relativos, así que le besa y se conforma con no olvidar. Por el momento.


End file.
